BunnyBoy
by Shinioni Usagi-chan
Summary: There's something a miss in the Order, and all those who can tell, know it.  Where's Lavi and why is Komui kissing bunny rabbits? Will Lenalee ever be the same again and would the truth be known about Allen's ability to speak in the sacred art of 'Rabbit?
1. Chapter 1

Lavi Bunny

Rating for this chapter: T

Warnings: Language, inappropriate use of the Black Orders research facilities in Komui's case. not that kind of inappropriate use slight future molesting. KOMUI. Allen taking advantage of an impressionable Kanda. LENALEE.

Paring/s: Lamui. Ref to Kanda/Lavi/Allen.

A/N: this spurred from the picture I'm using as my laptops wallpaper. Its so cute~! Well only a little of it really. I had fun with this idea. Oh! I hope you all like the twist towards the end. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't not own DGM. I make no money off of this. If I did, I'd be rich-ish.

Beta Reader: Youkai Kisaki (Love ya hon, merry Christmas)

ɛɜ

Despite the circumstances, Lenalee had never seen anything as cute or fluffy then the animal in front of her. 'Oh', was the only vocal sound she could make. A nose twitched in her direction. One paw lifted as it turned its head towards her, while its body stayed still. The furry creature looking at her with a vaguely familiar one eyed look, as it sniffed the air with a twitch of its nose.

She tried to form words, though nothing seemed to articulate in her throat. Her brother. Komui Lee, stood poised next to the creature on his desktop. Smiling innocently. No, there was no way he was innocent at this very moment. That very smile was proof enough.

He began to speak, "Lenalee-chan, what do you think?" he asked. Referring to the animal.

"Brother. What have you done?" She finally asked. Moving from her spot in the door frame, she closed the space briskly, and swiftly took a firm yet gentle hold of the creature. It was more than just a furry animal, it was more than that. She could tell. Therefore she needed to treat it with extra care. "Brother."

The older man, whom she sometimes wondered about, took on his 'I-know-it's-a-good-idea-everybody-just-has-to-stop-cowering-under-the-tables-and-realise-I'm-not-_**that**_-insane', look. God forbid, he's done something terrible and it has something to do with:

"This bunny," he began. Pointing to said animal. "is no ordinary bunny."

She sighed, "I gathered that brother." Before she realised however, her brother had taken the bunny form her arms and held it in front of him. Inspecting his work.

He smiled. "In theory this," he pecked the bunny on the nose. "should work, to counter the effects." nothing happened. "Hm." Komui was puzzled. "Well, it was a theory." he stated.

"um, brother. What was it supposed to do, if it had of worked." Lenalee asked. Perhaps now, seeing as how he kissed a rabbit, she should consider putting in word that her brother REALLY needs a vacation.

"It was supposed to turn him back." He said, looking at the furry creature disappointedly.

"Turn him back?" She asked, not having a clue as to wonder her brother really was sane. It also made her wonder, how he passes his psychic-evaluation tests.

"Yes. Turn Lavi, back into a human being."

"WHAT?" She screamed. Turn Lavi back into a human being. What? How? The bunny was Lavi?

"Brother, explain to me why Lavi is a bunny right now." She ordered.

As if reacting to her outburst, 'Lavi', the rabbit struggled against the scientists hold. Escaping from his grasp when he could no longer hold onto the furry creature and making a dash to the exit. Lenalee was still processing the fact that such a cute animal could be her friend. But then, after all, her brother was involved in this. Jeez, what would Bookman do when he found out what Komui had done?

"Wait L-Lavi!"

ɛɜ

There was an oddity apparent today. Allen had never had breakfast without his friend Lavi being there. Well except for on missions of course, but even then the older exorcists would tell him before hand when he was leaving. Odd, that meant that Lavi was missing. The feeling that Allen was having at the same time was disturbing as well. Something was going to happen. Shrugging his shoulders and deeming it an unnecessary worry, he returned to his food. Eagerly.

Unbeknownst to the British boy, as a finder was opening the medium sized doors to the cafeteria, a white bunny hopped its way inside startling the poor finder. After what happened last time when those cute furry evil fluffy things attacked-no-wait- invaded the Order under Komui's command none-the-less. Seriously, everybody thought its was Lavi's fault. But no. Komui.

Nuff said.

Inconspicuously, the bunny hopped its way around the room as if it was looking for something. And because this bunny as we had found out earlier was Lavi, the Bookman .Jr in training, we could say that perhaps he was looking for Allen. God knows why though. Its not like Allen could speak the language of the furry animal... could he? Maybe it was Komui's influence. Once the fluffy creature has spotted its victim-er... target, aka Allen walker, it hoped onto the seat, with no effort at all, thanks to it magical bunny powers of doom as some would say, that was connected to Kanda Yu's table none-the-less. Said exorcist was staring at the creature without the normal look of disdain that would normally grace his feminine features.

Soba hanging from his mouth, it was safe to say that Kanda Yu thought, that maybe he _had_ hit his head one to many times during his last mission. Wow he really could sympathise with Komui on the evil-bunny-taking-over-the-Order scenario. With a sudden lurch, that would have startled Allen could he be seen, he grabbed the fluffy tail of said 'evil' creature. He looked at it with a curious gaze. Unsure what to do with the animal. He decided to make it the Moyashi's problem.

He thrust it in the white haired boys general direction behind the pile of plates that had grew to that resembling a mountain and totally ignoring Allen's watchdog, affectionately named two-spots by Lavi. Something Link or Link what's-his-name. Kanda couldn't remember, couldn't be bothered to either, he didn't like the guy anyway. He couldn't use his precise aim due to the mountain of plates obscuring his vision. Damn Moyashi ate too much, he really needed a healthier diet of Soba.

Allen caught the cute animal before it hit his plate, as the doors to the cafeteria burst open dramatically, revealing a flustered Lenalee Lee. She scanned the room totally missing the object of her search to spy a bunny, in the current process of becoming someone's, cough-cough-Komui's-cough-cough, dinner later that night.

"NOO!" she screamed dashing for the soon to be Chinese dish, currently held in Jerry's hand. "Don't do it Jerry! Stop! How could youuu?" Ignoring the confused but concerned gazes of her fellow Order members she collapsed to her knees, incoherently mumbling/yelling/screaming/whispering/sobbing Lavi's name with bunny and Komui in there somewhere, in various other tones. Leaving them to wonder whether if this was due to Komui's previous unorthodox experiments.

Meanwhile, it seemed that Allen had miraculously remained oblivious to the green haired Chinese girl sobbing on the floor. While Lenalee's voice slowly got reached un-hearable heights, it appeared that Allen and the bunny previously known as Lavi (thought to be deceased by said Chinese) were, somehow, having an intriguing bunny sounding conversation.

Link assumed that Allen could understand the twitches of the bunny's nose, ears, tail and wink of the eye not hidden by the vaguely similar eyepatch supposed to be owned by that red head haired exorcist he thought was very rude. I mean, seriously, who nick-names someone two spots. It doesn't matter if he happened to have two spots on his head, isn't he allowed to be individual. He pulled out his notebook and noted down this oddity assumed to be inherited by the Fourteenth, or Cross, god knows why. Or maybe it was just the kid himself.

Meanwhile, yet again, it seemed that Kanda's curiosity had taken over his usually calm nature, as he found himself rounding the table in question as to how the baka-moyashi had missed Lenalee's, still continuing, performance that people had now gathered to watch as if it was some sort of once in a life time Broadway production. As he passed the plate 'barrier' there was an abrupt lack of noise, well that answered his question. It appeared Link was enraptured with the slight twitching of a certain idiot's face. What _was_ that baka-moyashi doing? Shoving the inspector to the side he picked up the bunny. Allen looked up at Kanda "What are you doing Bakanda? I'm talking to Lavi!"

"I realise I call him Baka-Usagi, but this is just pure insanity! Are you sure it was _me _that hit my head? Or am I just in a nightmare that you just happened to be in" he mumbled later on "... Its not like I dream … about … you " he twitched "or …. that baka-usagi,"

Allen looked at Kanda questioningly. He wondered if Jerry had changed his soba recipe and decided to add a little special something to the sauce. Kanda wasn't usually this talkative. Hell, is this even Kanda? He stared up at the _still _talking exorcist, "seeing is this is a dream, I may as well talk to that stupid two-spots."

Link, who had managed to get off the floor from his abrupt fall, managed a muttered "Excuse me! I am 19 … making me older than you! Respect your elders!"

"I'm 19 as well, baka-two-spots" Kanda glared.

"So?" Link muttered. "I'm still your superior, so RESPECT ME!" he said uncharacteristically, startling the two exorcists, make that three, Lenalee poked her head over 'Plate Mountain', seemingly over her outburst.

"It's Labbit!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Its what?" the three people at the table asked.

"Lavi Rabbit!" she immediately exclaimed. Kanda sighed as, once again, someone revealed Lavi to be a rabbit. He was _definitely _dreaming. But maybe this wasn't a dream and what he thought _wasn't _a dream _was _a dream. Perhaps the loveable red head he thought was Lavi, was all just a fictional piece of his imagination. 'Is this reality?' he thought to himself, rubbing at his hurting temples, resisting the urge to run to the nearest wall (skim his hand over the texture) and bang his head repeatedly against it.

Returning back to Lenalee, Allen and the newly dubbed Labbit (to anyone confused Lavi + Rabbit = Labbit) somehow it seemed Lavi was pointing, with one his ears, to the now unconscious Link. This day just getting weirder and weirder. As the exorcist's attentions were brought to the inspector a loud pop was heard from behind them.

_'POP!'_ Followed by a resounding crash as 'Plate Mountain' fell to the ground. Jerry's cries could be heard as he mourned for his plates and destroyed kitchen. The Order wasn't getting food for a long time.

As all eyes landed on the now human Lavi plus new appendages, a loud moan could be heard from Kanda, who realised that his restraint was not solid. His head hurt, a lot. He really shouldn't have done that. Sitting up he stared at the hammer wielding exorcist sitting on the table, in particular the white rabbit ears that now adorned his head. Strangely, it suited him, _really _suited him.

Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, hell even Link (when did he wake up) and pretty much everyone in the cafeteria were agape at Lavi who questioningly stared back at them, seemingly oblivious to his new ears. "Why am I here," he finally asked after a long moment's silence.

With a burst similar to that of his sibling's earlier Komui burst through the door dramatically. Everyone stared at him. Something was wrong. It was at moments like these that everyone knew that Komui was up to something. They just weren't sure what it was. Money changed hands as mouths uttered 'surely its Komlin again'. With a loud cackle, emphasising the already firm beliefs that Komui was insane, the science head paraded to the middle of the cafeteria and immediately grabbed Lavi's hand.

"You're coming with me!" he exclaimed in a dramatic pose. "Time for your Innocence check!" Or so he 'said', then grabbed Lavi's hand and promptly dragged him unwillingly to his messy office where all this chaos had merrily begun.

Confused gazes were shared until a light-bulb struck a certain samurai's head, literally, the roof was really falling on them. Kanda perked up as everyone began to evacuate the room, Lenalee dragging Jerry who exclaimed he was not leaving his kitchen and blaming the green-haired Chinese girl.

ɛɜ

A/N: Ah~ who doesn't love Komui? Well hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it. Now I'm going to stop so I can get over this migraine. Review please. I'm thinking that this will be a multi-chapter thing. Merry Christmas all~!


	2. Chapter 2

Rating for this chapter: T+13

Warnings: Language, inappropriate use of the Black Orders research facilities in Komui's case. not that kind of inappropriate use slight future molesting. KOMUI. Allen taking advantage of an impressionable Kanda. LENALEE. AU. BoyxBoy, I'm so sorry if you Don't like this genre, but that's your prerogative.

Setting: Post CROSS KILLING (Look if your not up to that yet then what rock do you live under?) So before the whole invasion of Noah... basically B4 the Noah arc, yeah. (But after the whole Akuma invasion of the black order bit.)

Paring/s: Allen/Lavi. Onesided Cross/Lavi.

A/N: The first chapter I had too much fun with. Especially Lenalee's part. I like her and all... okay not that much, but in my first chapter I liked her. Now I just hope you all enjoy the second chapter as much as the first nearly. This has a more perverted note to it then the first chapter had. I Don't think it'll be as funny though. and i updated before my beta could take a look, so if i got something wrong, point it out to me. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't not own DGM. I make no money off of this. Sorta wish I did though.

ɛɜ

The Bookman apprentice known by his 49th alias, Lavi, would never back down or run away from anything. He's been in battle with Akuma ranging from ones to fours. Two members of the Noah clan and man eating flowers (that respond nicely to loving words, such as : "I LOVE YOU!").

But never in his many persona's, had he faced such a terror as the reason he was cowering under a desk in the library from. A crazed, scientist that wants nothing but to take advantage of his current state. Unfortunately though, hiding in the library where he was usually found on a daily basis, except for missions, was not the best place. Come on, where else was a panicking rabbit supposed to think of? The bathroom? His room? Komui's….office?

The last idea didn't seem so bad actually, like hell the scientist would have thought to look there of all places. Why didn't he think of that earlier? That man was practically scared of the paperwork he had to do, so of course he wouldn't look for the hiding rabbit, that managed to escape his insane clutches so far, in that place.

Too late now, if Komui came to the library, Lavi would stealthy sneak out of the room and make a mad dash in the opposite direction to which the scientist was going. Perhaps he could get Lenalee's help. She'd definitely help him hide from the crazy, insane, deranged man... who'd just spotted him.

When the hell did he get in?

"Lavi~" said older man drawled in a sickly-sweet tone, that reeked of something beneath it.

Said teen began to back away, out of instinct for his personal safety. "Ah Komui, I would love to stay and chat, but uh, Bookman wanted me to do something so I have to go." he calculated how far he was from the door. Not to far, good. He should make it if he evades the scientist long enough. "So, Bye!" he dashed, only to have his hopes of escape dashed as Komui backed him into a corner and netted him, in the process. "Noooooooo~!" He wailed.

"Its okay Lavi-chan, everything's going to be alright." despite how nice the man seemed, the red head teen knew better than to trust that innocent smile.

'I'm going to die~! Panda wont be happy about that...'

ɛɜ

Komui, poked and prodded, one white rabbit ear in wonder. He never dreamed that an experiment of his would have this kind of effect and would work at all. And work it did. Not only did Lavi have to bunny ears protruding from his head, but also a cute white fluffy tail too, much to the red-head's horror. It was more than a few times did the teen have to bat away a hand that wanted to touch it.

This had to be one of the most successful working experiments he'd created yet. Made one wonder why he made in it the first place, especially when there was a war going on. This only proved in some respects that Komui truly wasn't with the 'program'.

"Eh, Komui. How did I change back?" the boy pouted as once again the scientist took a hold of an ear and proceeded to stroke it. "I really don't think you need to keep on doing that~!" he batted the offending hand away.

"Neh, Usagi-Chan. It's just so hard not to~!" the older teased. He nearly squealed like a girl when the younger made such an adorable expression.

"Usagi-Chan?" The red-head twitched. He did not just say that! "Komui, you're walkin' on dangerous grounds there. Anyway, answer me." He warned. Yet again did he have to bat away Komui's advancing touch. Much to his annoyance, the older male began to cry in an over the top kind manner that was usually reserved for when he complains about everyone not loving him. Perhaps if he didn't do the stupid things he does then people wouldn't be so 'cold', as he likes to put it, to him.

"Don't be so cold to me Lavi-Chan, I couldn't help myself with you sitting there, so cute, like that." He whined, receiving a pointed look from the boy. "Alright, alright... how you changed back is a mystery. Do you remember anything while you were a rabbit?"

"Not really, I dont think." Lavi replied, "but, I do remember entering the cafeteria, looking for Allen as usual but then Yu, grabbing me and practically throwing me at the Moyashi."

Komui nodded, listening as Lavi went continued. "Then me and Allen talking, two-spots watching us like he was confused and.. then he passed out and I found myself sittin' on the table, plates smashing behind me, then you coming in and draggin' me here."

"so nothing on how you could have been changed back?" Komui asked.

Lavi shook his head 'no'.

The scientist made a humming noise in the back of his throat as he thought over what Lavi had said. Having the urge to do something with his hands while he thought, he once again began petting an ear. Much to the redheads annoyance.

The teen sweat-dropped. Seriously, what was Komui thinking? Just because Lavi suddenly had bunny ears now, didn't make the hammer wielding adapter his pet. Having enough of being petted for the past hour stuck in Komui's paper growing office, Lavi decided it was time to break whatever delusion the older was having. "So what are you going to do." He pointed to his rabbit ears, "about these."

Komui's cheerful exterior abruptly changed, the scientist within suddenly taking over, making him seem a tad...insane. Thus the feel of the room became quite tense. "That my dear Usagi-Chan, I would have never thought to about." he broke the suddenly tense atmosphere, with said statement. "Neither am I going to do so."

"E-excuse me?"

"That's right, you're going to be like this forever~!" The Chinese man known as Komui Lee, chief of the Main Black Order branch, infamously known for his Komlin models and well known sister complex, launched himself at the unsuspecting rabbit. "**And I'll make sure that you stay this way.**"

If it weren't for the sudden exclamations outside Komui's office that had attracted his attention, Lavi could have sworn he heard a note of possessiveness in the older man's tone. However, his attention was brought to by the dramatic entrance by the one and only, General Cross Marian.

As if things couldn't get any worse for the Order Lavi thought on s sour note.

ɛɜ

"Oi, idiot scientist! Where the hell is my beer?" He was unaware to the boy for about half a minute, before he stopped dead through his rant. His curiosity piqued, he quickly strode across the length of the room, to stand in front of both the startled scientist and Jr. Bookman. Mostly Jr though, "What on earth?" In a matter of moments he'd gathered both white rabbit ears in his hand and pulled them. "Do I know you?"

Receiving a yelp in the process. "Hey, that hurts!"

"Hey Kiddo, I don't know what your preferences are," Cross stated with a smirk "But... lets go at it like rabbits." he said with a wink.

Lavi gaped in horror at the older mans words. If he wasn't acting like a fish right now, he would have protested to the highest Heavens.

"M-Master!" came the boyish screech.

If the doors were closed, they would have been burst open dramatically to reveal a she-male compensating with that long ass sword of theirs and a gray-haired rapidly aging British limey of a child. Then Cross realized … it was just the Japanese exorcists and his idiot disciple.

'Damnit,' Komui cursed mentally. Now he had to try and get rid of Cross Marian as well as Allen and Kanda too now.

Komui decided it was time to distract Cross, while taking off with Lavi. He didn't really have a plan in mind, but he had to come up with something. With dramatisicsm only he could posses, the chief of the black order, pointed to Cross and Allen as he bluntly said, "you … you" and vague point at the she-ma… Kanda "and you … thingy …. Mission! Now! Go!"

"That's a lie, Komui. Now, Give me the damn Labbit." Kanda demanded with a deepening scowl on his face, whilst pulling out Mugen to emphasize his point.

"Labbit?" Lavi questioned to deaf ears. Only to realize, that during Komui's brilliant explanatory session that his desire to escape the madman's clutches could have become fact. In short, he is was now DOOMED. Poor bunny boy. So when, Cross decided to intervene in this moment, to the others occupying the room this ALSO spelt his end. "Hey Kiddo put the knife down already. If anyone in this room is going to take Bunny Boy here, its gonna be me." (observe sexual innuendo here)

Meanwhile, Allen began to inch his way towards the ex-rabbit, now just a bunny eared, teenager. Feeling something approach his blind side, Lavi was too late to realize that Allen had stealthily made his way to the rabbit and was prepared to take him by force. But acting on instinct to the "threat" Lavi pulled out Ōzuchi Kozuchi, activating it while he dodged a certain British limey...er Allen pouncing on him. Brandishing his weapon, he had the upper hand for time being. Being a Bookman he should be able to negotiate his way out of this … or use his vast knowledge to figure out a way to escape. But the ears must have been doing something to him, cause he couldn't think of anything. That and unfortunately, clown crown was still fairly new subject to all.

Allen, upon Lavi taking up arms, had activated his Clown Crown. He secured a tight hold, using those bandage thing's on his right arm, on Lavi. A devious smile ran across his face, giving way to fangirls everywhere, fangasaming while ideas ran wild in their heads for their future fanfictions of failure... um, brilliance. Yes. Brilliance.

"A-Allen, you're not going to do anything h-hasty." Lavi was being backed up against the nearing wall. "I see you as a l-little brother, remember?" The redheaded teen smiled slightly worried. He was hoping after all, that the glint in the younger teens eyes was something of his imagination.

You know what, it would be a mighty damn good time for the other people in the room who wanted Lavi for themselves, to do something by now. Cause a fight over him, that would divided their attention away form him so he could make his escape and hide, maybe under a rock, somewhere. As if answering his calls to a statement on the obvious, a sharp pointed object was placed mere inches from Allen Walkers throat. Lavi praised what ever God was out there that was going to prevent him from being molested this day.

His best friend was going to help him. And it looked like 'The Kanda Yu', had something to say. "Back off Moyashi. The Usagi is mine."

And in that instant Lavi began cursing ever Gods name out there.

ɛɜ

Everything was bright and cheery in the world of Lenalee Lee. Rainbows were in the sky, unicorns run rampant around the order while bunnies flew in the air, most likely thrown by a very happy Indian man known as Jerry.

Meanwhile in reality, people were dodging flaming chandeliers, running rampant trying to dodge flaming plates thrown by an enraged Indian man while shouting in terms nobody understood. People were running, crying, sobbing, in pain, drastically wondering why the Lee siblings were oblivious to this startlingly obvious disaster. Caused by them, of course. Why? Oh God, why did the order even hire them.

Still oblivious to her fellow Orderians Lenalee Lee, sister of the infamous Komui Lee, known by the male populace as fan-service to the world. Walked to her brothers office, in happy daze while those around her suffered in pain, that she in turn caused. Things couldn't be better.

Now all she had to do, was find her brother and save Lavi from him. She could easily do that.

ɛɜ

A/n: Okay so not _much~_ happened in this chapter, but i'll up the laughs in the next. Other than that, please give me your feeback, seeing as how you read it. its the least you can do.


End file.
